ShiZaya's Family
by Ichimaru Kyoshiro
Summary: Berawal dari telpon Shinra dan seorang anak kecil manis yang memanggilnya 'Ayah! Dan bahkan memanggil Izaya 'Ibu! apa yang terjadi! OOC. Garing. Abal. pengen serius malah gaje. Parents!Shizaya.
1. Chapter 1

**ShiZaya's Family**

 _"_ _What Happened Here!?"_

 **Anime :** DHRRR!

 **Cast :** Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo, Awakusu Akane

 **Genre :** Humor, Romance, Family, Mistery

 **Pair :** (mainly) ShiZaya

 **Disclaimer :** DHRRR! (c) Narita Ryohgo

 **Author :** Ichimaru Kyoshiro (Riska Aulia/R)

 **Warn :** EYD yang tidak disempurnakan, typo(s), jalan ceritanya kecepetan, gaje, gak nyambung, aneh, abal, dsb. Contained yaoi/BL/shounen-ai. Buat yang alergi dipersilahkan langsung back.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **yooossssshhhh! R baliikkkk~ #ditampar ini fanfict pertama saya di fandom DHURARARA!, animenya bikin ketagihan, tapi OTP ShiZaya jarang nongol #hiks dan pas ngeliat Awakusu Akane di eps 8, dan ngeliat tingkah Shizuo, otak kampret saya memunculkan ide absurd di tengah-tengah Try Out dan baru kesampean sekarang #duar okeh, enjoy reader tertjintah *tjipok satu-satu* *dilempar street sign sama pisau***

 **P.S : gomen ama Shiki, anggep aja dia kagak ada ya... hahahaha #SLAP**

* * *

 **#1 Chapter One**

 **"** **ShiZaya's Family"**

"Hah?" cowok tinggi berambut blonde itu mengerutkan kening, bahkan sampai lupa mengisap rokoknya lantaran kaget. Jika dia tidak segera sadar, mungkin ponsel yang menempel di telinganya itu akan jatuh dan dia harus menyisihkan uang untuk membeli ponsel baru. "Apa katamu, Shinra?" ulangnya, masih heran.

 _"_ _Aku ulangi, Shizuo,"_ terdengar tarikan nafas di seberang sana, _"Kau. Punya. Anak?"_

"Keh, jangan bercanda," dengus pria bernama lengkap Heiwajima Shizuo, "Mana aku punya anak, menikah saja tidak pernah. Lelucon lucu, Shinra."

 _"_ _Terus kenapa anak di apartemenku mengatakan mencari ayahnya yang bernama 'Shizuo!?', 'Shizuo' yang kukenal hanya satu yaitu kau!"_ entah angin apa yang membuat Shinra membentak protozoan terkuat di Ikebukuro itu.

"Mungkin yang kau kenal hanya aku, tapi pasti ada yang lain yang tidak kau ketahui dan juga bernama 'Shizuo'," owh, Shizuo mendadak pintar dan memberikan alasan logis.

"..." Shinra di seberang telepon sana terdiam sejenak.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi, aku tutup—"

" _Chotto matte!"_

Shizuo menarik nafas lelah, "Apa lagi?"

 _"_ _Aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi anak ini juga mencari ibunya, dan nama ibunya..."_

Glek. Shizuo mendadak merinding.

 _"_ _... Izaya."_

JDEEEENNNNGGG! Shizuo headbang ditempat. "NANI!?" teriaknya, lupa kalau sedang di tempat umum. Orang-orang yang lewat memandang ngeri kearahnya, untunglah Tom tidak ada di sekitarnya.

Shizuo ternganga. Ada seorang anak yang mencari 'Shizuo' sebagai 'ayah', dan 'Izaya' sebagai 'ibu'? Apa yang terjadi? Dia laki-laki, Izaya laki-laki. Lagipula mereka berdua selalu bertengkar tiap kali bertemu dan menyebabkan Ikebukuro kerusuhan. Shizuo memang mengimpikan dipanggil sebagai 'ayah', tapi... masa dia dengan Izaya?

Sekali lagi, Izaya dan Shizuo itu ASLI LAKI-LAKI TULEN. Gimana caranya sampai mereka punya anak!? 'itu' saja tidak pernah.

Hanjir, Shizuo bergidik sendiri. Dia dengan Izaya? Shizuo kembali merinding.

 _"_ _Shizuooo~ moshi-moshi? Shizu—"_

"Jangan kemana-kemana! Aku akan ke apartemenmu sekarang!" Shizuo langsung memutuskan sambungan dan tancap gas dengan berlari menuju apartemen Shinra.

Hanya satu dugaan kuatnya.

Pasti kutu itu sedang mengerjainya lagi. Apa si kutu itu sudah sangat bosan hidupnya sampai mengganggu kedamaian hidup Shizuo, lagipula kenapa dia yang selalu kena? Sudah pasti ini salah satu ulah si kutu Orihara Izaya.

"Sama sekali tidak lucu," gerutu Shizuo.

 **===_R_===**

BRAAAAAKKKK!

Shizuo menendang pintu apartemen Shinra sampai pintunya hampir lepas dan Celty hampir saja mencekiknya dengan aura hitam jika tidak disabarkan Shinra. Ngos-ngosan, matanya nanar menatap Shinra. "Shinra," suaranya mendadak berat berbahaya, "Mana—"

"Otou-san!"

Shizuo membeku. Ini suara anak perempuan. Shizuo celingak-celinguk mencari asal suara, sampai dia merasa ujung seragam bartendernya ditarik seseorang. Shizuo melongok ke bawah, "Hah? Siapa anak ini?"

"Dia anak yang kukatakan padamu, Shizuo," jelas Shinra, "Yang kudengar sih, namanya Akane-chan. Dia bilang ayahnya adalah 'Shizuo' dan ibunya 'Izaya'."

Shizuo lemot sesaat, dia hampir berteriak namun bayangan Celty membekapnya dan dia disuruh membaca layar monitor ponsel Celty. "Jangan berteriak dirumah orang" katanya.

Pria protozoan itu mengerjap-ngerjap, matanya menatap sosok bocah perempuan manis yang tersenyum polos padanya. Bocah yang memanggilnya 'otou-san' dengan riangnya. Shizuo hampir melayang jika mendapat anak semanis dia—jika dia tidak ingat kalau kasusnya kali ini berkaitan dengan Izaya.

Bocah itu pendek, tingginya hanya sepinggang Shizuo. Rambutnya berwarna ungu kelam dengan mata semerah darah. Sekilas memang mirip Izaya—cuman sekilas, catat itu. Lagipula Izaya tidak pernah mengeluarkan ekspresi polos seperti itu. Izaya itu penipu. Penipu. Pengganggu. Kutu. Parasit menyebalkan dalam hidup Shizuo.

Eh tunggu, kenapa sedari tadi otaknya terus memikirkan Izaya?

"Shizuo," suara Shinra terdengar lagi, "Kau harus bawa dia ke apartemenmu, sekarang kau bertanggung jawab padanya. Cepat pergi, aku ada panggilan dan Celty ada tugas."

"Kau mengusirku?" perempatan siku-siku muncul di jidat Shizuo.

"Iya," jawab Shinra kalem, "Toh kuusir atau tidak, kau cuma tetap akan berduaan dengan 'anak'mu."

"Iya juga ya, kalau begitu aku pulang," sahut Shizuo, agak polos. Dia menatap Akane, "Hei, mau ikut?"

"Ha'i, tou-san!" Akane menyusulnya sambil tertawa, mungkin senang telah menemukan 'ayah'nya. Sekarang tinggal 'ibu'nya yang 'perlu diurus'.

 **===_R_===**

Akane ketiduran, di sofa apartemen Shizuo. Jelas lah, anak kecil gampang capek. Shizuo mengambil selimut biru muda dan menyelimuti Akane—dulunya selimut itu punya Kasuka. Shizuo mengambil ponselnya, kemarahannya kembali bangkit.

Pasti Izaya mengerjainya dengan perantara anak bernama Akane ini. Izaya bangsat.

"Moshi-moshi~ Ara, Shizu-chan...~ nani? Nani?" suara Izaya tetap menjijikkan di telinga sang ex-bartender itu, "Kau rindu padaku, Shizu-chan? Sweet~"

Shizuo menggeram sambil mengepalkan tangannya, hampir memukul dinding apartemen—pasti hancur jika dia tidak mengendalikan emosinya. "Izaya, permainan apa lagi yang kau mainkan?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam.

 _"_ _Hah? Aku tidak main apa-apa, kok."_

"Bohong."

 _"_ _Shizu-chan tidak percaya padaku?"_

"Kau memang tidak dapat dipercaya, Kutu."

 _"_ _Hidoi na, Shizu-chan! Serius, loh. Aku tidak bermain. Tugasku numpuk, kalau udah kelar baru mau main lagi sama Shizu-chan~"_

"Kalau benar, datang ke apartemenku!"

 _"_ _Eh! Aku banyak tugas!"_

"Masa bodo!"

Klik. Sambungan terputus. Shizuo hampir membanting ponselnya. Sekitar limabelas menit kemudian, bel apartemennya berbunyi. Izaya kah? Cepat sekali anak itu datang. Shizuo menyeret langkahnya dan membuka pintu. Jreng! Jreng!

Izaya muncul di hadapannya—biasa dengan pakaian serba hitamnya, menyeringai sinis walau tampangnya terlihat kusut. Sepertinya dia memang banyak punya tugas, Shizuo sedikit banyak merasa bersalah—tunggu! Untuk apa dia merasa bersalah?! Biar saja Izaya kacau, peduli setan! Dia harus menuntaskan urusan dulu!

"Masuk!" Shizuo menyeret lengan Izaya dan menutup pintu apartemennya dengan keras—lupa kalau Akane tertidur.

"Ittai yo, Shizu-chan!" ringis Izaya jengkel, "Kenapa kau memanggilku? Aku banyak tugas, tahu!"

"Cih," Shizuo mendecih cuek.

Izaya mendadak paham, "Aah~ aku tahu, Shizu-chan sangat merindukanku kan? Tapi aku cowok, lho, Shizu-chan."

Twitch!

"Aku masih normal, Izaya," sahut Shizuo.

"Trus kenapa?" Izaya melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Apa kau memainkan permainan menyusahkan dengan melibatkanku lagi!?" Shizuo berusaha keras tidak sampai berteriak—bahaya, dia bisa dihamuk tetangga.

"Sudah kubilang tidak, dasar bodoh," rutuk Izaya, "Aku banyak tugas, kau tidak dengar apa kataku di telpon tadi? Ah ya, aku lupa. Shizu-chan kan protozoan. Mana mungkin ngerti."

Tahan, Shizuo... sabar...

"Ada seorang anak perempuan, namanya Akane, yang ditemukan Shinra, katanya dia mencari orangtuanya," Shizuo terpaksa harus menjelaskan—walau ogah-ogahan.

"Lalu kenapa? Itu wajar kan?"

"Tidak wajar kalau dia kira ayahnya itu aku!" balas Shizuo gahar.

Izaya melongo sesaat, "Hah? Dia memanggil Shizu-chan 'ayah'? Siapa saja yang kau tiduri, Shizu-chan!?"

"Aku tidak pernah meniduri orang!" Shizuo memijit kepala, "Dan katanya, nama ibunya itu 'Izaya'."

Izaya kembali cengo. "Shizu-chan, kau demam ya?" tanyanya agak bergidik, "Apa kau begitu menginginkanku dan menjadikan anak itu sebagai alasan? Shizu-chan kowaii..."

"Anak itu yang bilang!" Shizuo hampir frustasi, "Ini tidak lucu, Izaya! Hentikan permainan ini! Tolong jangan ganggu hidupku lagi! Kasihan anak itu!"

"Apa-apaan!? Aku tidak pernah bermain permainan seperti itu! Lagipula, jika aku ingin mengerjaimu, posisimu akan jadi 'Ibu', akulah yang 'ayah'!" Izaya membela diri, "Lagipula aku ini cowok tulen, buat apa dengan cowok juga? Apalagi yang suka main kekerasan kayak Shizu-chan!"

"Okaa-san... Otou-san..."

Izaya dan Shizuo sama-sama nengok. Oh, Akane terbangun rupanya.

Shizuo tersadar, lalu menunjuk Akane sambil menatap sadis Izaya, "Lihat! Dia memanggilku 'ayah'! Apa yang terjadi!? Ini pasti ulahmu kan, Izaya!?"

Izaya melongo (lagi), "Mana aku tahu, Shizu-chan! Apa-apaan memanggilku Ibu!? Aku cowok tulen! Jangan-jangan Shizu-chan yang berniat mengerjaiku ya?"

"Hanjirr... ya kagak lah!" sahut Shizuo penuh pembelaan.

"Lagipula aku tidak kenal anak ini! Dia siapa!?" Izaya masih heran.

"Hah?" kali ini gantian Shizuo yang cengo, "Kau... tidak kenal?"

Izaya merengut, dan itu artinya 'iya'.

Akane menatap kedua 'orangtua'nya, lalu dia seakan hendak menangis. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Otou-san, Okaa-san, jangan bertengkar... hiks..." isaknya.

Shizuo dan Izaya langsung panik, "Akane-chan! Iya, iya! Jangan nangis!"

 **===_R_===**

abal banget TTATT ane nyampah disini *garukin tembok* ane pengen buat izaya jadi kebingungan sendiri soalnya hehe.. *dilempar pisau lipat* soalnya ane langsung suka sama Akane ^^ bayangin aja klan Awakusu sama si Shiki gak ada ya *digiles*


	2. Chapter 2

**#2 Chapter Two**

 **"** **ShiZaya's Family"**

Shizuo membuka matanya. Ah, ini sudah siang. Tapi toh tidak apa-apa, lagipula Tom hari ini memberinya libur. Shizuo meregangkan lehernya yang terasa penat, dia tidur sambil duduk bersandar di dinding ruang tengah. Dan... "Heck!" umpat Shizuo pelan melihat dua makhluk yang menginap dirumahnya tadi malam.

Bocah bernama Akane tertidur di sofa dengan selimut membalutnya, Izaya tidur di lantai namun kepalanya tertumpu pada sofa—berdekatan dengan Akane. Sepintas jika tidur, mereka memang mirip. "Manis..." gumamnya pelan. Lalu tersadar dan hampir menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding.

Kata 'manis' jika disandingkan dengan Akane mungkin cocok, tapi kalau diletakkan dalam satu kalimat dengan Izaya, itu lain lagi ceritanya. Malah aneh dan membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

Shizuo berlalu ke dapur, berencana membuat susu kesukaannya. Dia memang suka minum susu, bahkan walau dia sudah dewasa. Dia lalu mendengar suara langkah kaki diseret, Izaya masuk ke dapurnya, wajahnya kusut dan terlihat lelah. Padahal Shizuo lebih suka Izaya tidur, wajahnya terlihat damai, tenang dan polos.

Pria blonde itu memukul-mukul kepalanya, "Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! Apa yang kupikirkan!?" rutuknya.

"Shizu-chan..." panggil Izaya serak, "Aku minta kopi, ada?"

"Di-di rak atas sana," balas Shizuo berusaha cuek, tapi sialnya masih gelagapan.

"Hmmm..." Izaya yang memang coffe addict (kayak Author :*) kembali menyeret tubuhnya ke rak yang ditunjukkan Shizuo lalu membuat kopinya. "Shizu-chan mau kopi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," jawab Shizuo, lalu meminum segelas susunya sampai tandas dan mencuci cangkirnya di wastafel. Dia butuh mandi, setidaknya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia kurang tidur tadi malam.

"Shizu-chan masih minum susu? Seperti anak-anak saja," what, Izaya masih punya energi untuk meledeknya. Terkutuklah kutu yang satu itu.

Shizuo menggeram lalu ngacir kekamar mandi.

Jelas saja Izaya dan Shizuo kecapekan, tadi malam mereka kurang tidur mengurusi Akane. Terlebih lagi mereka harus bersandiwara jadi orangtua Akane, dan lagi, anak itu sepertinya anteng-anteng saja memanggil 'Okaa-san' pada makhluk seperti Izaya dan 'Otou-san' pada Shizuo.

Masalahnya, Ibu itu harus penyayang dan lemah lembut. Dan catat baik-baik, kata penyayang dan lemah lembut sebaiknya tidak disandingkan dengan Izaya, minimal tidak dalam satu kalimat. Itu hal terlarang.

Dan, seorang ayah harus tegas dan berkepala dingin. Berkepala dingin tidak ada dalam kamus Shizuo. Jika ada, maka Ikebukuro akan damai tenteram tanpa harus ada kerusakan sana-sini. Dan mereka tidak habis pikir dengan Akane, dia sanggup memanggil 'ibu' pada laki-laki—dalam konteks ini, Izaya. Kenapa anak itu ada? Apa mungkin dulu sekali, di kehidupan lalu, Shizuo dan Izaya adalah suami istri yang saling mencintai?

Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Jika saja memang iya, bagaimana mungkin mereka sampai punya anak. Mereka berdua laki-laki, ingat? Dan bahkan jika salah satu dari mereka operasi gender, mereka tetap tidak akan bisa punya anak. Mengadopsinya? Mari kita bicarakan konflik awal, sejak kapan Shizuo dan Izaya saling mencintai sampai melupakan gender masing-masing dan sanggup mengadopsi anak-anak?

Jadi, boro-boro mengadopsi anak, saling mencintai saja tidak.

Bahkan sang informan handal yang terkenal pandai itu tidak menemukan jawabannya. Jika Izaya saja tidak dapat, apalagi Shizuo. Dan lagi, mereka capek bersandiwara jadi ayah dan ibunya Akane.

"Nee, Shizu-chan," Izaya mencuci cangkirnya di wastafel, sementara Shizuo duduk di kursi meja makan sambil menghisap rokok dan bergumam 'hmmm' pelan—ngomong-ngomong dia sudah mandi—pertanda dia mendengarkan Izaya. "Sepertinya kita harus berhenti bersandiwara jadi orangtuanya Akane-chan," kata informan itu, "Kasihan Akane-chan."

Izaya merasa kasihan? Shizuo hampir tertelan rokoknya. Rupanya makhluk informan itu punya rasa belas kasihan juga, Shizuo kira tidak ada.

"Shizu-chan pasti berpikir bahwa aku bisa kasihan juga kan?" gerutu Izaya, "Jelas saja aku punya rasa kasihan, tapi kalau pada Shizu-chan, aku memang tidak pernah merasa kasihan."

Tepat. Izaya bisa menebak apa yang ada di otak Shizuo. Apakah Izaya itu seorang esper atau memang otak Shizuo yang transparan?

"Shizu-chan memang transparan."

Geh!

"Setidaknya, kita harus mencari tahu dulu tentang siapa 'orangtua' atau 'Shizuo dan Izaya' yang Akane-chan maksud," Izaya melempar senyuman sinis pada Shizuo, "Tidak mungkin benar-benar _kita_ kan, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo tampak melamun.

"Hmph, kuso," dengus Izaya, "Masaka... Shizu-chan benar-benar berpikir kalau kita lah 'orangtua' Akane-chan kan?"

Shizuo tersentak lalu mendeath glare Izaya, "Tentu saja tidak! Kau pikir aku mau dengan kutu sepertimu!? Lagian aku normal, tahu!"

"Yosh!" suara Izaya mengharuskan Shizuo menatap heran pada musuh bebuyutan yang bersandiwara jadi 'istri'nya itu. "Kalau begitu, kita harus menyelidiki tentang Akane-chan! Yoroshiku, Shizu-chan! Kali ini kita damai dulu yaaa~" Izaya mengulurkan tangan pada Shizuo.

"Apa boleh buat," Shizuo berjabat tangan dengan Izaya.

 **===_R_===**

"Kau mau kemana?"

Izaya yang memasang jaketnya menatap Shizuo, "Ke supermarket," jawabnya kalem.

"Untuk?"

"Shizu-chan kepooo~"

"Urusai."

"Shizu-chan memangnya tidak sarapan?"

"Sarapan sih, tapi—"

"Kalau gitu ya udah," potong Izaya lalu ngacir, meninggalkan Shizuo yang melongo. Protozoan itu mendengus, "Ya sudahlah, bukan urusanku dia mau kemana."

"Ung... otou-san..."

"Akane-chan? Sudah bangun?" Shizuo mendekati Akane, aura ke'bapak'annya langsung keluar. (Author : kyaaaa! Papa Shizuo :*).

"Okaa-san... dimana?" tanyanya pelan sambil bangkit duduk dan mengucek-ucek matanya. Shizuo memanjatkan doa dalam hati kalau dia pengen punya anak kayak Akane.

Klek! Pintu apartemen terbuka. Sosok Izaya muncul sambil menenteng belanjaan. "Tadaimaaaa~ Okaa-san dataaaaanngg~" teriaknya dengan suaranya yang rada cempreng *sasuga Kamiya Hiroshi* *digebuk Kami-nyan*.

"Okaa-san!" Akane langsung ceria, bangkit menyambut Izaya, "Okaa-san, okaerinasai!"

"Araa~ Akane-chan sudah bangun?" ini memang Shizuo yang katarak atau apa, dia melihat aura ke'ibu'an dan penyayang menguar dari Izaya. (Author : howaaa~ Mama Izaya :*). Agak aneh dan moe-moe. Mengingat penyayang dan kata-kata sejenis itu tidak bisa disandingkan dengan sosok Orihara Izaya.

Inilah keluarga yang sebenarnya—ups, Shizuo hampir menjedukkan kepalanya lagi ke lantai.

"Akane-chan mau makan apa? Kare? Sup miso?" tanya Izaya lembut sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Akane. (Shizuo dan Author langsung nosebleed).

"Ung... kare, aku mau kare," kata anak itu riang, "Okaa-san, aku bantu ya!"

"Ha'i, ha'i..."

Selagi Izaya dan Akane sibuk memasak di dapur, Shizuo tepar di sofa dengan lubang hidung tersumpal tisu dan sirih. Ini memang keluarga harapan. Demi apaaaaaa! Izaya mendadak jadi istri dan ibu idaman! Ya tuhan tolong... Shizuo masih normal... masih normaaaaalll...

Tapi 'hampir belok', Heiwajima Shizuo...

Entah berapa lama Shizuo tepar, pria blonde itu sendiri tidak tahu. Yang ada, dia dipanggil Izaya dengan suara cempreng khasnya itu. "Shizu-chaaaaannn! Sarapan sudah siaaaaaap~"

"Woy, kutu. Mana ada sarapan makan kare?" Shizuo mengerutkan kening.

Dengan polosnya, Izaya menunjuk jam dinding, jam 12 lewat—rupanya mereka bertiga tertidur sampai siang. Ini mah sudah siang, dan apa-apaan dia bilang sarapan tadi? Merasa tidak perlu mendebat, Shizuo mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu ke ruang makan. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan, 'mana Akane-chan?'. Dan sepertinya Izaya menyadarinya.

"Oh, dia mandi dulu tadi," jawab Izaya kalem.

"Hah? Tapi dia cuma punya satu baju," kata Shizuo heran.

"Maka dari itu tadi aku membelikannya baju baru~" kata Izaya riang.

"Ooh..." Shizuo manggut-manggut maklum, "Oh ya, kerjaanmu gimana?"

Izaya menyeringai 'aneh', Shizuo langsung bergidik dan merasa menyesal menanyakan itu pada Izaya. "Tenang saja, aku sudah negosiasi untuk perpanjangan waktu jadi aku bisa santai dulu," katanya, "Aku tidak tahu Shizu-chan begitu perhatian padaku, berasa jadi 'suami' beneran ya? Jangan-jangan Shizu-chan suka sama aku ya? Fufufu~"

"Mana ada!?" bentak Shizuo, pipinya mendadak hangat.

"Lalu rona tipis di pipi Shizu-chan itu apa, hm?"

"U-urusai..."

"Araaa~ Shizu-chan gelagapan, kawaii nee... lagian sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan sama Shizu-chan kok."

"Hah? Apa kau bilang?"

Izaya tersenyum misterius, "Nande mo nai yo."

"Bohong," bibir Shizuo mengerucut.

"Memangnya kalau aku ulang, Shizu-chan mau apa?"

Tepat saat Shizuo mau membalas, Akane muncul. Sweeter hitam dan celana pendek hitam. Shizuo menganga, "Oi, Kutu. Kau ingin mendidik anak kita jadi sepertimu ya, hah? Serba hitam begitu. Memangnya Akane-chan itu Izaya chibi versi cewek?"

Terlihat sekilas rona merah di pipi Izaya saat mendengar ucapan Shizuo, malu mungkin, apalagi mengingat komponen kalimat Shizuo 'anak kita' yang didengarnya tadi—walau tahu Shizuo memang sering bicara tanpa berpikir. "Ta-tapi manis kan~" dia berusaha meriangkan nadanya, tidak ingin Shizuo menyadari kalau dia hampir lompat-lompat kegirangan, "Lagian Akane-chan juga suka kok, ya kan?"

"Uhm!" angguk Akane semangat, "Aku suka! Arigatou, okaa-san!"

"Jaa, ayo kita makan!" ajak Izaya, diikuti anggukan semangat Akane dan deheman Shizuo.

Tepat saat Shizuo hendak menyuap, dia terhenti. "Oi, kutu," panggilnya.

"Ya, Shizu-chan?" Izaya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ini kau yang masak?"

"Iya."

"Serius?"

"Tanya saja Akane-chan."

"Kau... bisa masak?"

"Bisa lah."

"Tidak kau tambahkan racun kan?"

"Ya enggaklah, Shizu-chan!"

Izaya hampir ingin melempar mangkuk kare ke Shizuo yang entah kelewat bego atau kenapa, malah memasang tampang polos. Akane hanya tertawa melihat kedua 'orangtua'nya.

Benar-benar keluarga bahagia, eh? #plak

 **===_R_===**

family gagal kayaknya *garukin tembok* semoga reader dapet feel fluff di familynya! see ya on the next chapter

 **ffsssf**


	3. Chapter 3

**#3 Chapter Three**

" **ShiZaya's Family"**

Mengingat kebutuhan Akane yang memerlukan keluarga, Shizuo terpaksa meminta Izaya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Selain lebih mudah merundingkan berbagai kemungkinan, sosok 'ibu' lebih dibutuhkan daripada sosok 'ayah' pada masa Akane sekarang. Lagipula, menanyakan langsung pada Akane tentang orangtuanya yang sebenarnya mungkin akan melukai bocah itu yang sudah terlanjur menganggap Shizuo dan Izaya sebagai orangtuanya.

Dan anehnya, Izaya ceria-ceria saja dan langsung mengiyakan ajakan Shizuo tanpa berpikir. Ah, mungkin itu akan menambah 'waktu main' baginya bersama Shizuo. Entah bagaimana, Shizuo harus menahan emosi gara-gara ledekan Izaya yang membuat pria blonde itu ingin melempar Izaya ke tempat pembuangan sampah terdekat.

"Mana Akane-chan? Tadi bersamamu?" heran Shizuo saat dia pulang dan menemukan Izaya asyik menonton tv.

"Akane-chan? Oh, tadi Anri-chan dan Saki-chan mengajaknya jalan-jalan," jawab Izaya, "Seharusnya, sebagai ayah dan suami yang baik, kau harus mengucapkan 'tadaima'."

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri. Telat kali, Shizu-chan -_-" Izaya geleng-geleng kepala, "Nah, aku mau pergi ke Dota-chin, kau jaga rumah ya."

"Kenapa kau mencari Kadota?" Shizuo mengerutkan kening.

"Shizu-chan cemburu?"

"E-enggak lah!"

"Kalau gitu jangan nanya."

"Kalau aku bilang cemburu?"

Izaya mematung, menghentikan langkahnya. Memaksakan tawa, "Jangan menggodaku, deh, Shizu-chan. Daijoubu. Tada shigoto~ shigoto~" cowok informan itu langsung menghilang dibalik pintu apartemen.

Shizuo menatap punggung kecil Izaya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dia menepuk pipinya, "Baka, buat apa aku cemburu. Argh... akhir-akhir ini satu ruangan cuma berdua dengan si kutu membuatku hilang kendali, dia selalu membuatku merasa kesal."

Sementara itu, Izaya tersandar di pintu luar apartemen. Untung saja tidak ada orang lalu lalang, jika ada, bisa mati dia. Dia memegang pipinya, agak hangat. Dan wajahnya memerah. "Shizu-chan... cemburu?" ucapnya pelan, "Iya iya iya! Dame da yo! Hanya akting! Akting! Ayolah Orihara Izaya. Yosh! Go to Dota-chin!"

Sepertinya mereka tidak ingin menyadari atau memang tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah mulai 'belok'. Tapi cinta itu suci, dan buta. Tidak peduli siapapun, jika memang takdirnya. Bahkan Shizuo dan Izaya.

Mungkin.

 **===_R_===**

Bunyi ponsel membangunkan Shizuo dari tidur singkatnya sesaat. Dia menatap nomor tidak dikenal, hendak memutuskannya, tapi kemudian firasat buruk mengetuk hatinya. Dia mengangkatnya dengan was-was, berharap itu bukan Izaya atau Aka—

"Heiwajima-san!" suara Sonohara Anri terdengar jelas, nyaring dan panik, "Heiwajima-san! Ano, Akane-chan!"

Akane!

Shizuo bangkit duduk, "Akane!? Ada apa!? Dia dimana!? Kalian dimana!? Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Ka-kami tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, kami ada di distrik dekat Russian Sushi. Akane-chan pingsan—"

Shizuo memutuskan sambungan saat menemukan dimana 'anak'nya berada. Dia dilanda panik luar biasa. Menyambar jaket dan segera menuju Russian Sushi. Dia berbelok dan menemukan Russian Sushi beberapa meter dihadapannya. Entah seberapa kencang Shizuo berlari, dia tidak peduli. Anri, Saki, maupun Akane tidak ada didepan, jadi pasti didalam sana.

BRAK!

Beberapa pelanggan menatap ngeri pada Shizuo. Beberapa berbisik, "Itu Heiwajima Shizuo... sang monster itu..." dan blablabla. Mata Shizuo menatap nyalang, dan dia menemukan sosok yang dikenalnya, "Simon!"

"Shizuo, sudah sampai kau rupanya. Disana ada Akane, Anri, dan Saki. Masuklah," dengan logat aneh, Simon memberikan informasi yang diperlukan.

"Sankyu, Simon," Shizuo masuk ke dalam.

"Heiwajima-san!" suara cemas bercampur lega dikeluarkan Saki dan Anri saat Shizuo masuk ke ruangan dalam Russian Sushi. Akane terbaring, agaknya dia pingsan. Wajahnya pucat sekali.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shizuo, sebisa mungkin tetap tenang.

"Tadi, waktu kami berjalan-jalan, Akane-chan pingsan, dia juga mimisan," jelas Anri, menunjukkan sapu tangannya yang berlumuran darah, mungkin untuk menghentikan mimisan Akane tadi.

"Sepertinya tadi Akane-chan juga kesakitan," tambah Saki.

Dia mengeluarkan ponsel lalu mencari nomor Izaya. Instingnya mengatakan, beritahu Izaya, beritahu Izaya, Izaya, Izaya, dan Izaya. Telepon diangkat dalam detik ketiga, suara Izaya terdengar jelas, "Moshi-moshi, Shi—"

"IZAYA!" wah, suara Shizuo seperti meraung di telpon. Lalu saat tersadar, dia agak menjauh dari Akane. Bisa-bisa anak itu terbangun dan istirahatnya terganggu.

"Nani yo, Shizu-chan? Kenapa kau meraung begitu?"

"Akane-chan pingsan, dia—"

"Dimana kalian sekarang!?" suara Izaya berubah panik.

"Russian Sushi, kami ada di dalam ruangan."

"Wakatta. Aku dalam perjalanan kesana."

Sedikit banyak, Shizuo kagum dengan Izaya. Dimana dia sangat panik, Izaya mampu mengendalikan diri. Dia lebih memilih datang dulu daripada mendengar rinciannya. Biasanya, orang normal akan kelewat panik sampai tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sampai Shizuo sadar kalau Izaya memang bukan 'orang normal'.

 **===_R_===**

Beberapa saat sebelum itu. Izaya masih dalam perjalanan menuju lift untuk turun dari apartemen Shizuo. Dadanya masih berdetak tidak karuan. "Sepertinya aku harus segera mengakhiri sandiwara ini. Shizu-chan bodoh, kenapa dia tidak mengerti juga? Dasar protozoa," rutuk Izaya saat lift membawanya turun.

Tidak sulit untuk menemukan Kadota cs, selain mereka selalu berputar-putar ditempat yang sama, mobil van dengan gambar anime itu juga satu-satunya di Ikebukuro. "Yo, Dota-chin~" sapanya riang.

"Orihara Izaya?" malah kepala Erika yang muncul, "Yahuuu~ bagaimana hubunganmu dengan, Shizuo? Lancar kaaan~"

"Tidaaaaaakkkk~ Karisawa-san sudah jatuh dalam jalan pikiran sesat para fujoshi!" Yumasaki heboh sendiri sambil menekap Erika.

"Lepasin aku, Yumacchi! Aku ingin menginterogasi Izaya tentang 'kegiatan' mereka!"

"Dame! Dame da yo, Karisawa-san!"

"BERISIK WOY!" gertak Kadota gahar, dia melompat dari mobil vannya dan menghampiri Izaya yang kembali memasang seringai sinisnya—lagian mana mungkin Izaya pasang tampang kasmaran, Kadota akan mati kena serangan jantung jika dia benar-benar memakainya. "Nani yo? Sampai mencariku kesini?" tanya Kadota.

Izaya mencibir, "Dota-chin makin tua, makin pikun. Lupa kalau aku minta carikan informasi lain tentang anak bernama Akane?"

"Oh iya ya, eh tunggu... yang minta carikan tentang Akane itu Kanra! Bukan kau!" balas Kadota defensif, "Lagian bukannya yang bertugas mencari informasi itu kau, Izaya?"

"Kanra itu aku, Dota-chin. Informasiku belum lengkap."

Kadota memutar matanya, "Terserahlah."

"Jadi?"

"Sebentar, ada di mobil," Kadota kembali lagi dari vannya setelah meneriaki Erika dan Yumasaki yang masih saja ricuh—walau dengan suara lebih pelan. Dia menyodorkan dokumen pada Izaya, "Ini, liat saja sendiri."

"Ha'i, ha'i. Uangnya kukirim ke rekeningmu, Dota-chin," Izaya membuka-buka dokumen yang diberikan Kadota, "Jadi, bagaimana pencarianmu?"

"Sebenarnya tidak banyak yang kudapatkan. Hasil dari 'Akane' yang kucari sangat banyak," jawab Kadota ringkas, "Jadi aku menyeleksinya berdasarkan ciri-ciri yang kau berikan juga tentang 'Akane' yang berkaitan dengan 'Shizuo' dan 'Izaya'. Yang kudapatkan adalah Awakusu Akane."

Awakusu Akane adalah putri tunggal dari pasangan Awakusu Shizuo dan Awakusu Izaya. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Akane diperkirakan amnesia karena trauma dan shock, dia tidak ingat bagaimana orangtuanya tapi dia mengingat namanya. Daya tahan tubuhnya rendah dan memiliki riwayat keluarga yang memiliki penyakit Leukemia dari ibunya. Diperkirakan berusia 7-9 tahun. Rambut berwarna ungu kelam yang agak pucat dan mata semerah darah serta kulit putih.

"Ayahnya Awakusu Shizuo dan ibunya Awakusu Izaya, hmmm..." Izaya masih betah menatap dokumen di tangannya, "Itu sudah cukup membantuku, Dota-chin. Kau pintar juga. Kau dapat foto tentang mereka?"

"Tidak," jawab Kadota, "Kau tidak merencanakan permainan lain lagi kan, Izaya?"

"Astaga, semua orang selalu menuduhku begitu," Izaya memasang tampang pura-pura lelah, "Dota-chin—"

Ucapan si informan itu terpotong oleh derit ponselnya sendiri. Izaya merogoh sakunya dan menatap layar benda persegi berwarna hitam itu, dia mengerutkan kening. "Shizu-chan?" gumamnya.

"Shizuo?" rupanya Kadota juga mendengarnya. Mungkin dalam pikirannya, sejak kapan duo kutu dan protozoa ini akur?

Setelah sempat melamun, Izaya mengangkatnya juga, "Moshi-moshi, Shi—"

"IZAYA!" suara Shizuo terdengar menggelegar, entah panik, marah, atau semacamnya.

"Nani yo, Shizu-chan? Kenapa kau meraung begitu?" Izaya mendadak waswas.

"Akane-chan pingsan, dia—"

"Dimana kalian sekarang!?"

"Russian Sushi, kami ada di dalam ruangan."

"Wakatta. Aku dalam perjalanan kesana," tanpa mendengar detailnya, Izaya langsung menuju tempat yang dimaksud Shizuo. "Dota-chin sankyu ne!" lambainya, lalu memacu langkahnya ke Russian Sushi. Ugh, Izaya harus mengesampingkan kesehatannya—dia memang tidak bisa terlalu capek.

"Jangan-jangan Akane-chan tahu kalau kami bukan orangtuanya, dan dia meminta Saki-chan dan Anri-chan untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan," logika Izaya masih berjalan ditengah larinya, "Tapi itu bukan jalan-jalan biasa, dia ingin mendatangi tempat yang mungkin akan mengingatkannya pada kedua orangtuanya. Tapi karena tubuhnya terlalu lemah, dia tidak sanggup menahan saat semua memori itu mendesak keluar."

 **===_R_===**

15 menit, terhitung cepat ke Russian Sushi dari tempat Kadota cs. Informan berpakaian serba hitam itu muncul dan tanpa salam atau bicara, dia menghampiri Akane yang pingsan. "Sudah ada yang telepon Shinra?" tanyanya.

"A-ah, aku lupa," Shizuo langsung mencari-cari ponselnya.

"Aku sudah telepon Kishitani-sensei tadi," jawab Anri, membuat semua menarik lepas lega. Tidak mungkin berharap pada Shizuo yang panik, dan lagi Saki tidak tahu nomor Shinra.

"Sial, megane itu lambat sekali!" keluh Shizuo.

Izaya melempar tatapan mengancam, "Tenanglah, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo terpaksa menurut pada 'istri'nya itu. Tak berapa lama, Shinra datang. Hampir saja Shizuo akan menggebuknya dengan senang hati jika dokter itu tidak segera memeriksa Akane. Shizuo tidak bisa tenang, bahkan Izaya saja terlihat cemas.

"Daijoubu," kata Shinra, "Dia cuma kelelahan."

"Tapi kenapa dia sampai mimisan!?" tanya Shizuo tidak sabar. Oke, Shizuo tahu kalau Akane memang tidak ada hubungan darah dengannya dan Akane bukan benar-benar anaknya, tapi tetap saja Shizuo tidak bisa mengabaikan bocah yang memanggilnya 'ayah' begitu saja.

"Untuk kasus Akane, itu alami karena dia memang tidak bisa terlalu capek," jawab Shinra kalem, "Sejujurnya aku senang Akane muncul karena ini pertama kalinya kalian akur, Shizuo, Izaya. Kalian itu cocok, tahu."

Izaya hanya menyeringai sementara Shizuo mendecih jengkel.

"Ah, Shinra. Bisa tolong periksa lagi Akane-chan lebih teliti," suara playful Izaya mendadak serius, "Dia memiliki riwayat keluarga Leukemia dari ibunya."

Shinra mendadak pucat, lalu kembali sibuk memeriksa Akane, "Izaya, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" Shinra mendadak kembali lega, "Syukurlah, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau dia mengidap Leukemia."

"Yokatta," untuk pertama kalinya, Izaya tidak pernah merasa selega ini. Lututnya terasa agak lemas sampai dia menumpukan tangannya di bahu Shizuo. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis. Ya, hanya samar. Tapi tulus.

Dan Shizuo yang kebetulan melihatnya, merasa dadanya hampir meledak.

"Kenapa tidak terus senyum seperti itu?" tanpa sadar, isi hati Shizuo terucap, walau hanya gumaman.

"Eh? Apa yang kau katakan, Shizu-chan?"

"Bu-bukan hal penting, kutu," Shizuo memalingkan wajahnya. _Kuso... kuso... tidak mungkin aku... gah! Aku bisa gila._ Shizuo merasa kepalanya kacau untuk sesaat.

 **===_R_===**

 **Yosh~ ini lanjutannya~ dan yang reques NC, gomen Maru belom sanggup nulis NC ahahaha XD**

 **Sekedar info yakk~ buat chapter depan, Maru bakal lama banget publishnya. Abisnya FF ini otak Maru mendadak mandek ._. jadi Maru hiatus dulu buat ngubek-ngubek ide di otak (?). bakal lanjut kok, tenang aja ^^**

 **Jaanee~ Maru sayang para reader :* #DIGILES**


End file.
